Second Chance?
by AnimeLova34
Summary: At the age of 13, Inuyasha Taisho was known as the hottest guy on the face of the earth in Tokyo Middle school. He was able to get any girl he wanted until she came along. Kagome Hiragashi. Full summary Inside.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note 

So, while I was writing my other fics I just thought of another one. Not much to say. Just R&R thanks!

Disclaimer- Last time I checked I didn't own Inuyasha :tear: All right let me check again, nope I still don't own Inuyasha. Damn.

Summary: At the age of 13, Inuyasha Taisho was known as the hottest guy on the face of the earth in Tokyo Middle school. He was able to get any girl he wanted until she came along. Kagome Hiragashi. He couldn't ever get a date with her. Later, she moved but will he be given a second chance when she comes back 4 years later?

_**A/N-Inuyasha is 13 now but time will fast forward till Kagome leaves and 4 years comes back again.**_

"Inuyasha! Telephone!" Sesshomaru yelled as he burst into his brother's room. He chucked the phone at Inuyasha hitting him directly on the head. The so peaceful sleeping form of the half demon wasn't peaceful for long.

"Sesshomaru…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU ASS!!!"

Sesshomaru started walking out the door with a smirk painted onto his face.

"You have to get up sometime for school bro."

"Hell" Inuyasha muttered before he picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Inuyasha ready for a new school year. Let's check out the hot girls today."

"Miroku in all my years that I've known you, I've never met anyone that's more perverted than you."

"Why thank-you, I take that as a compliment."

"I'll see ya at school Miroku."

"All right, but your coming with me to get some stuff cuz man you can get anyone anytime." Miroku managed to say before Inuyasha hung up the phone.

_I don't know how a guy can get a girl friend when he's so perverted. Sometimes I wonder how Sango can still like him after seeing him grope every girl in school. _

Inuyasha met up with his friends while walking to school.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

They talked about the people they hated that went to Tokyo Middle School.

Inuyasha though didn't hate anyone except for Kouga. They have been enemies since the day they met. Arriving at school, the three watched a black car pull in front of the school. The driver stepped out and opened the door. Out stepped a girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha was speechless. Of all the girls he dated (which was about 98 of the school, with the exception of dorky ones) he thought she was the cutest one. Although he didn't even know her yet, he was sure that he was going to be dating her by the end of the day.

**First Period**

"Class please welcome a new student." Mrs. Kaede announced.

The talking started to die down as the girl Inuyasha saw earlier walked inside.

_Perfect, she's even in my class. This is gonna be a piece of cake all right._

Inuyasha thought as he watched the girl walk to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Hiragashi. I moved from America to Tokyo about a week ago and I'm kinda liking this school already." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome please take a seat next to Sango."

Kagome walked over to where Sango was sitting and sat down next to her. They started talking about things and what they liked. Just so happens that Inuyasha was sitting right behind her.

During class, Inuyasha passed a note to Kagome.

It reads:

"Hey Kag, Do u want to go out with me?"

Kagome scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the piece of folded paper expecting a yes but instead it said the opposite.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Inuyasha, watch your language and don't talk out." Mrs. Kaede said giving Inuyasha a warning glare.

For the rest of the period, Inuyasha just sat there not even bothering to listen to what the teacher was saying. (Not that he ever paid attention in class.)

**After Class**

Inuyasha walks up to Kagome while everyone was exiting out of the classroom.

"Hey Kagome, did you really mean that answer?"

"Um…yeah I did. I don't even know you so I'm not going to just go out with someone I don't know." Kagome answered simply and walked out the door after Sango.

_Oh is that all? Well then Kagome, let's get acquainted. _Inuyasha thought with a smirk on his face.

Although Kagome knew Inuyasha really well already since she has been hanging out with them for the past month, she still wouldn't go out with him. And with Kouga claiming her his woman all the time, it didn't help either. Inuyasha just didn't understand why she wouldn't go out with him. He had never received a no before especially 50 of them.

**2** **months time passed.**

"Inuyasha…FOR THE LAST TIME NO I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU!!!"

"Yea, why not? Kags?"

"Because I'm still dating a guy back home named Hojo so I can't cheat on him. It won't be right."

"Well then dump him." Inuyasha said simply.

"Hell no!" Kagome screamed.

"Why the hell not."

"Oh My God, You won't ever get it will you?" Kagome said gettingreally mad.

"Fine, who wants to go out with a bitch like you anyway?" Inuyasha yelled coldly.

"OK, fine with me."

Kagome walked away and shut her house door behind her.

_Like I give a crap about someone like her. I'll date Kikyo for a while. In no time will Kagome be begging me to go out with her. _Inuyasha planned in his head.

Unknown to Inuyasha was that that'd be the last time he'd see Kagome.

**Kagome P.O.V.**

_**Last day seeing Inuyasha and we ended up fighting. I was going to tell them last week but never managed to. It's just too hard. I've never stayed in one place for this long and we got really close. The truth is, Inuyasha, I can't date anyone because I move everywhere and I used to date but I hated seeing every broken heart and tear shed for me. So, I just stick to dating with Hojo. He was and will be the last person to ask me out that I'd accept. He lives in the city we usually move to after a couple places. That's where the headquarters of the Trading Inc. is.**_

**_My dad has to always visit every building he placed around the world to make sure everything is going all right. There are a couple hundred of them so I've been to many places. Some unbelievably beautiful, but I'd give all that up to stay at one place and settle down for a while. When I get the chance Inuyasha…I'll mak_e _sure its here. I hope when I come back you won't already have a girlfriend your mad about. I can't deny it Inuyasha; you're the cutest guy I've ever seen._ _I'll see you soon. You can_ _count on it._**

_**End P.O.V.**_

"What the hell did you say to her?" Sango screamed.

"Inuyasha…please tell me she didn't move because of you."

Inuyasha just sat there and masked his emotions. He did that to hold back the tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill.

_No, Kagome wouldn't leave. Not after that dumb fight. I wish I could take back all I said. I wish I'd get to see her again to tell her that all I said wasn't true. If only……………_

**4 years passed**

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

_**See? I told you I'd be back. All I got to do is hope and pray, you aren't with someone else. I could come over now, but it'd ruin the surprise………**_

_**End P.O.V.**_

Inuyasha sat in 1st period thinking about the fight he had with Kagome the day she left. Damn. He just couldn't forget her. No matter what he did. He even went out with Kikyo and still going out with her just because Kikyo reminded him of Kagome. He'd deny that fact of course. He told Sango and Miroku that he moved on. He didn't like Kagome anymore. When he spoke those words. It sounded more of a lie to himself than to his friends.

"Class please settle down as we begin today's lesson." Mr.Myoga announced.

Before he began, he remembered the person standing in the doorway.

"Oh yes now how could I have forgotten our new student today.

"Class, let's welcome a new student to our school."

Inuyasha looked up. _Geez did that feel like déjà vu or what? Inuyasha thought. Wait did he say new girl. I hope it's her. No…I know its her………._

**Author's Note**

**OMG! I think this is the best story I've ever written. I'm soooo excited to write the next chapter! Well plz review and tell me what you think. I'm anxious to hear! Review and I promise on all the things in the world that I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks! **


	2. Meeting

Author's Note 

I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed so far. Thanks so much! I love this chapter. In the end tell me how you think. Anxious to hear!

This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed. Thanks!

Inu-dog-dem –Thankz for your review. They'll end up together definitely! Can't think of any other way. Hope you like this chapter!

Inuyashasgurrrl – Thanks for reviewing. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Linkin Park's Fan – Yea I know it was sad. This chapter isn't sad. At all. I think. Well thanks for reviewing!

X0Xsakura-princessx0x- Your review made me smile. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

KariTheWolf -I love Inu/Kag fics too. That's mainly why I write only Inu/Kag fics. DUH! Lolz. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter!

Inulova4lyfe –The second chapter is better. So read on! Thanks for reviewing.

Chibes – That wuz a cute review! I luved it! Thanks for Reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

If I accidently missed someone or misspelled someone's Pename, just tell me in your review. Sorry, I'm just so tired and I'm not really in a perky mood either. Its 2:30 a.m. so I'm not exactly in my perky mood right now. Obvious, so I'm really sorry if I missed your name. Plz tell me and I promise you'll be on the next chapter.

Inuyasha looked up to find a fat, plump girl with thick round glasses and red cheeks that looked like a monkey's ass. Right then and there his mouth dropped in horror. He just couldn't close it. It was too creepy of a sight.

"Ahh…"Miroku just couldn't believe a girl could be so ugly. His face twisted in disgust. He had never made that face in a presence of a girl but this one, it just didn't matter. He'd seen many women of course but no one THAT hideous. Sango's mouth quickly shut after she saw the girl to stifle a cough. Everyone just continued to stare at the girl.

"Oh, hehe, sorry wrong class." The girl squealed in a high voice. Then she left the room with her fat butt bouncing up and down every step she took.

_Lord was she an ugly wench. For a minute I thought that was Kagome. I think this is one of those times you thank god. Impossible to think that Kagome would transform herself to a plump ass in just 4 years. Well I gotta admit. I was happy she wasn't the new student because that means that Kagome could be the one coming back to this ……_Inuyasha looked up and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl he had once known. Their eyes met and stayed connected until they both broke off. Kagome looked away to tell the class about herself, and Inuyasha did to take in every detail of Kagome. Her hair was the same Raven color but it was silkier. Inuyasha stopped thinking right when he realized that he should be mad at Kagome for leaving him without telling him. His surprised face turned into a scowl.

**Kagome's P.O.V. **

**Oh my god, there's Inuyasha. I'm not afraid of the fact that he's mad at me for leaving without saying anything. The only thing I'm afraid of is his heart leaving mine. Why did his face just turn into a scowl? Lord, this is something I feared. Well, I gotta face him sometime. Sooner or later. I chose later. So for now I'll sit next to Mir…..Sango! That dude is probably still a lecher. I don't want to start a commotion by slapping his face into the ground.**

**End P.O.V.**

Kagome walked down the rows of seats and took one next to Sango.

"Hey Sango, been a while huh?"

Sango gave her best friends the biggest grin that clowns couldn't even beat.

Kagome tried paying attention to the teacher but she kept sensing that someone was staring at her. Everytime she looked behind her at Inuyasha he was looking either out the window or somewhere else not facing her.

_I think it's a given that Inuyasha was staring at me. I gotta talk to him. Explain everything. I know, I'll tell him after school. Just to make sure he doesn't have a girlfriend. I really hope he doesn't. It'll ruin everything I've planned for the past 4 years. Not to mention the begging I had to go through to let my father stay here. Inuyasha, you don't know how much I've had to go through to be here today and see you again. Least you could do is give me a second chance. If you do, then I'll be grateful but if you don't, well that's where your heart lies._

Throughout the whole day, Kagome kept sensing someone staring at her, but whenever she turned around, Inuyasha would be somewhere near her but he'd never be looking at her. Kagome kept thinking about whether to talk to him or not while walking out of the school building. In conclusion, she found that she just couldn't face it if he was with someone else. So it was easier to just be friends and maybe over time, Inuyasha would forgive little by little. Kagome didn't care really how long it took. _I'd even hang around him with his girlfriend if I have to. Or…Maybe I could talk to him at my party. But then I'll have to bribe one of my friends to go out with Miroku so Miroku can get Inuyasha to go to my party. OMFG, it's way too complicated and it won't work. Sango is already going out with Miroku. How that happened is beyond logic thinking. I'll just wait it out and hope that Inuyasha likes me enough to come to my party. I'll just hope……… _

Inuyasha managed to ignore her all day. But his plan backfired when Sango said that they were going to Kagome's beach party tomorrow night at her private beach. The whole school was invited. Rumors were heard that the principle was going to be there too. _Damn, why does Kagome have to be such good friends with Sango and Miroku? I can't hang around those 2 for more than 5 minutes before they start talking to Kagome. _Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sango yell, "Kagome wait up!"

Inuyasha was stunned that he didn't even realize that he walked up to Kagome while he was in his thoughts. His keen nose caught the same sweet scent Kagome had 4 years ago. _My screwed up nose is acting up again. How can I get so addicted to her scent after just a couple of minutes of being near her? Kikyo smells nothing like this. In truth, I think Kikyo kinda smells like dirt. WAIT! WAIT! What in the seven hells am I saying? Let's just get the freakin facts straight here. I hate Kagome for leaving me like I was some sick puppy on the edge of the sidewalk on a raining day. I love Kikyo because she made me feel alittle alive again after Kagome had ripped my heart out._ _Crap, this is so hard. Kagome, you'd better be ready for an explanation at your party tomorrow night because I'm coming alright. _

The next day was the usual. Kagome ignored Inuyasha and Inuyasha ignored Kagome. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking and planning to do in a matter of hours at Kagome's Party…………

**Author's Note **

**I don't really think that this is a cliffhanger. But I'll be truthful and say that I think that this chapter was kind of short and I don't think that it's really good at all. I would make it longer but I'm tired and I don't feel like writing anymore. I know I don't update much, Sorry, but I've been freakin so busy with all the shit my teachers give out every night. Anyways…PLZ REVIEW! I'll try to answer them.**


End file.
